wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles in Disneyland/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:HenryonQantasAirplane.jpg|Henry on Qantas airplane File:JeffonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff on Qantas airplane File:AnthonyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Anthony on Qantas airplane File:DorothyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy on Qantas airplane File:DorothyandAnthonyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:JeffandWagsonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:MurrayonQantasAirplane.jpg|Murray File:MickeyMouseHat.jpg|Mickey Mouse hat File:AnthonyinMickeyMouseHat.jpg|Anthony in Mickey Mouse hat File:HenryandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Henry and Leanne File:JeffSleepingonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:JeffSleepingatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Disneyland File:JeffandTinkerBell.jpg|Jeff and Tinker Bell File:GregandJeffatDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TheNonrealisticWigglesatDisneyland.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:JeffWakingUpatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesinDisneylandTVSpecial.jpg|The Wiggles File:MurrayatDisneyland.jpg|Murray File:TheUnforgottenWigglesatDisneyland.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:GregandMurrayatDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Murray File:GregatDisneyland.jpg|Greg File:JeffatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff File:JeffandAnthonyatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:AnthonyatDisneyland.jpg|Anthony File:DisneylandRailroad.jpg|Disneyland Railroad File:TheWigglesonMainStreetUSA.jpg|The Wiggles on Main Street USA File:DisneyPartnersStatue.jpg|Disney Partners Statue File:AnthonyatDisneyPartnersStatue.jpg|Anthony at Disney Partners statue File:TheOtherWigglesatDisneyland.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Disney Partners Statue File:TheWigglesatDisneyPartnersStatue.jpg|The Wiggles at Disney Partners Statue File:DisneylandMap.jpg|Disneyland map File:GregandMurrayatDisneyPartnersStatue.jpg|Greg and Murray File:JeffandAnthonyatDisneyPartnersStatue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:TheNonrealisticWigglesatDisneyPartnersStatue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:TheUnforgottenWigglesatDisneyPartnersStatue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:AnthonyandMurrayatDisneyland.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:GregandAnthonyatDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:MurrayandJeffatDisneyland.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:GregandJeffatDisneyPartnersStatue.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:GregatDisneyPartnersStatue.jpg|Greg File:JeffatDisneyPartnersStatue.jpg|Jeff File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Concert stage File:MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:GregandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:GreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Greg File:GregandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Murray File:AnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Anthony File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:MurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Murray File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:AudienceinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The audience File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles FantasylandTheatre.jpg|Fantasyland Theatre File:TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:JeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff waking up File:AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:AnthonyPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Anthony playing keyboard File:TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again File:JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland2.jpg|Jeff waking up again File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" File:GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" File:TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles Logo File:SleepingBeauty'sCastle.jpg|Sleeping Beauty's castle File:MurrayandJeffatSleepingBeauty'sCastle.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:TheUnforgottenWigglesatSleepingBeauty'sCastle.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Sleeping Beauty's Castle File:AnthonyEatingPopcornatDisneyland.jpg|Anthony eating popcorn File:TheAwakeWigglesatSleepingBeauty'sCastle.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:TheWigglesatSleepingBeauty'sCastle.jpg|The Wiggles at Sleeping Beauty's Castle AnthonyatSleepingBeauty'sCastle.jpg|Anthony TheOtherWigglesatSleepingBeauty'sCastle.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffatSleepingBeauty'sCastle.jpg|Jeff staring JeffandAnthonyatSleepingBeauty'sCastle.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesatSleepingBeauty'sCastle.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Sleeping Beauty's Castle MurrayatSleepingBeauty'sCastle.jpg|Murray HotPotato-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Hot Potato" JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Captain Feathersword arriving on stage CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Captain and Anthony MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Captain and Greg JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff and Captain D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Murray talking to the audience RunAroundLikeDorothy-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Run Around Like Dorothy" D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DisneylandLivePrologue2.jpg|Murray introducing Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy arriving on stage D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DisneylandLive.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy and Greg TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Alligator.jpg|Alligator GregonJungleCruise.jpg|Greg looking through telescope JungleCruiseElephant.jpg|Elephant GregandMurrayonJungleCruise.jpg|Greg and Murray Hippo.jpg|Hippo JungleCruiseSeagulls.jpg|Seagulls JungleCruise.jpg|Jungle Cruise Monkeys.jpg|Monkeys Zebras.jpg|Zebras Rhinoceros.jpg|Rhinoceros Tomorrowland.jpg|Tomorrowland JeffinTomorrowland.jpg|Jeff talking about rockets JeffImagining.jpg|Jeff imagining himself riding on a rocket JeffonAstroOrbiter.jpg|Jeff on Astro Orbiter AstroOrbiter.jpg|Astro Orbiter Honey,IShrunktheAudience.jpg|Honey, I Shrunk the Audience AnthonyinTomorrowland.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinHoney,IShrunktheAudience.jpg|Anthony in "Honey, I Shurnk the Audience" ShrunkenAnthony.jpg|Shrunken Anthony AnthonyatHoney,IShrunktheAudience.jpg|Anthony back to his normal self JeffandAnthonyinTomorrowland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony DumbotheFlyingElephant.jpg|Dumbo the Flying Elephant MadTeaParty.jpg|Mad Tea Party GregandMurrayinCritterCountry.jpg|Greg and Murray in Critter Country SplashMountain.jpg|Splash Mountain GregandMurrayonSplashMountain.jpg|Greg and Murray on Splash Mountain MurrayonSplashMountain.jpg|Murray on Splash Mountain GregonSplashMountain.jpg|Greg on Splash Mountain SaddlesworeSwanson.jpg|Saddleswore Swanson B'rerRabbit.jpg|B'rer Rabbit B'rerFox.jpg|B'rer Fox SplashMountainWaterfall.jpg|Splash Mountain waterfall GregandMurrayonSplashMountainWaterfall.jpg|Greg and Murray on Splash Mountain waterfall Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah.jpg|"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" Zip-a-DeeLady.jpg|Zip-a-Dee Lady GregandMurrayatSplashMountain.jpg|Greg and Murray at Splash Mountain Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy'sDanceFloor-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony asking Dorothy to show dances JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Dorothy'sDanceFloor-Live.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-Dorothy'sSplit.jpg|Dorothy's split Dorothy'sDanceFloor-Live2.jpg|Dorothy dancing the boot scoot JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland3.jpg|Jeff sleeping again WakeUpJeff!-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Wake Up Jeff!" TheLyrickStudiosCrew.jpg|The Lyrick Studios Crew MurrayandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Murray and Henry HenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Henry WakeUpJeff!-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" WagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Wags JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland3.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Jeff asking Wags to dance GregandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-DisneylandLive.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags KingArthurCarrousel.jpg|King Arthur Carrousel AnthonyinFantasyland.jpg|Anthony in Fantasyland AnthonyonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Anthony on King Arthur Carrousel JeffandAnthonyonDumbotheFlyingElephant.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on Dumbo the Flying Elephant JeffonDumbotheFlyingElephant.jpg|Jeff on Dumbo the Flying Elephant CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Captain falling down TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat.jpg|Anthony stealing Captain's sword and hat QuackQuack-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony introducing "Quack, Quack" CaptainandAnthonyFallingDown.jpg|Captain and Anthony falling down QuackQuack-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Quack, Quack" Captain'sMagicalMusicalPirateButtons-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing Captain's Magical Musical Pirate Buttons Captain'sMagicalMusicalPirateButtons.jpg|Captain's Magical Musical Pirate Buttons CaptainFeatherswordTalkingFast.jpg|Captain talking fast CaptainFeatherswordTalkingSlow.jpg|Captain speaking slow Confetti.jpg|Confetti TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Anthony and Henry Henry'sDance-LivePrologue.jpg|Henry introducing "Henry's Dance" GregandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Henry HenryandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Henry and Jeff Henry'sDance-Live.jpg|"Henry's Dance" Mickey'sToontown.jpg|Mickey's Toontown MickeyMouseClock.jpg|Mickey Mouse clock MinnieMouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse ToontownTrolley.jpg|Toontown trolley Goofy'sPlayhouse.jpg|Goofy's playhouse GregatGoofy'sPlayhouse.jpg|Greg at Goofy's Playhouse Goofy.jpg|Goofy ToontownMailbox.jpg|Toontown mailbox MurrayOpeningToontownMailbox.jpg|Murray opening Toontown mailbox DogPound.jpg|Dog Pound GregandMurrayinDogPound.jpg|Greg and Murray in Dog Pound TheUnforgottenWigglesinDogPound.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in dog pound AnthonyandMurrayinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyandMurrayatMickeyMouse'sHouse.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Mickey Mouse's house Gadget'sGoCoaster.jpg|Gadget's Go Coaster JeffatGadget'sGoCoaster.jpg|Jeff at Gadget's Go Coaster Donald'sBoat.jpg|Donald's boat GregatDonald'sBoat.jpg|Greg at Donald's boat MurrayatChip'n'Dale'sTreehouse.jpg|Murray at Chip 'n' Dale's treehouse JeffinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Jeff walking in Mickey's Toontown JeffatMinnieMouse'sHouse.jpg|Jeff at Minnie's house MinnieMouse'sHouse.jpg|Minnie's house MinnieMouse'sKitchen.jpg|Minnie's kitchen MinnieMouse'sCake.jpg|Minnie's cake Goofy'sGas.jpg|Goofy's Gas MurrayatGoofy'sGas.jpg|Murray at Goofy's Gas TheWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Wiggles in Mickey's Toontown MurrayinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Murray MurrayLiftingBarbell.jpg|Murray lifting barbell GreginMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesPullingVault.jpg|The Wiggles pulling vault TheNonrealisticWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandMurrayinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg and Murray Mickey'sHouseandMeetMickey.jpg|Mickey's House and Meet Mickey GregandMickeyMouse.jpg|Greg and Mickey GregandAnthonyonToontownTrolley.jpg|Greg and Anthony on Toontown trolley TheNonrealisticWigglesonToontownTrolley.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on Toontown trolley TheWigglesonToontownTrolley.jpg|The Wiggles on Toontown Trolley MurrayandJeffonToontownTrolley.jpg|Murray and Jeff on Toontown trolley TheUnforgottenWigglesandMickeyMouse.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Mickey Murray,JeffandMickeyMouse.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Mickey TheOtherWigglesandMickeyMouse.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Mickey MurrayandMickeyMouse.jpg|Murray and Mickey MickeyMouse.jpg|Mickey waving MickeyMouseWaving.jpg|Mickey waving at his house MurrayatGagFactory.jpg|Murray at Gag Factory DynamiteBox.jpg|Dynamite box AnthonyatGagFactory.jpg|Anthony at Gag Factory TheOtherWigglesatGagFactory.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Gag Factory MurrayandJeffatGagFactory.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Gag Factory TheNonrealisticWigglesinDowntownToontown.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesinDowntownToontown.jpg|The Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinDowntownToontown.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Mickey'sCar.jpg|Mickey's car JeffinMickey'sCar.jpg|Jeff in Mickey's car JeffSleepinginMickey'sToontown.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheGagWarehouse.jpg|The Gag Warehouse GregatTheGagWarehouse.jpg|Greg at the Gag Warehouse GregandAnthonyatTheGagWarehouse.jpg|Greg and Anthony at the Gag Warehouse TheAwakeWigglesatTheGagWarehouse.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Gag Warehouse Greg,JeffandTinkerBell.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Tinker Bell GregandJeffSleeping.jpg|Greg and Jeff sleeping TheLandWiggleFriendsSleeping.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends sleeping CaptainandGregSleeping.jpg|Captain and Greg sleeping GregandJeffonQantasAirplane.jpg|Greg and Jeff on Qantas airplane WigglyMedley-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Wiggly Medley" WigglyMedley-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" FruitSalad-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Fruit Salad" HotPotato-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Greg singing "Hot Potato" DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Wags and Murray CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots It'saPirateParty-DisneylandLive.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends Rock-a-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Captain and Henry JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLivveatDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in epilogue JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Jeff waking up in epilogue TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles closing out TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggly Group QuackQuack(Reprise).jpg|"Quack Quack (Reprise)" QantasAirplane.jpg|Qantas Airplane DisneylandHotel.jpg|Disneyland Hotel Category:Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Special Galleries